Servers, such as database servers, email servers, file servers, and so forth, hold large amounts of data. Checking the health of this data may disrupt online services on the servers because it requires a lot of CPU power and places a strain on the storage system. Disruption of services leads to slower system performance causing inconvenience for users and administrators. Accordingly, a new system and method is needed that enables volume health checking without placing a strain on the storage system and using a lot of CPU power.